cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military in Rossiyskaya
First Flag of the RAF The Rossiyskayan Armed Forces (Rossiyan: ПЗУsiyскаya n Вооруженные силы) are a force of around 8,000 (approx.) and counting. The Rossiyskayan Armed Forces (RAF, for short) was formed in early 1998 when the military force of a small nation was needed. It includes an Army, Naval Force and an Air Force. =Pre 2000= Before Independence The Rossiyskayan Armed Forces, before 1998, was called the Red Army. The Soviet Union had controlled much of the area known as "Eurasia", including Rossiyskaya. The force was used in World War I, II, the conflict between the Soviet Union and Afghanistan and many other conflicts. This time was also the time that the RAF was its strongest. 600,000+ soldiers, state of the art aircraft and a streamline naval force. The Red Army was feared by almost everyone. SALT I, SALT II Strategic Arms Limitation Treaties I and II were limitations on the Military Force of the Soviet Union and the United States. Due to the recent 'war' between the US and USSR, the Cold War, the world community was an outcry for limitations of nuclear weapons, soldiers and any military means to a specific rate. This severed the CCCP's respect as a feared country in the world by nearly half. The United States was unaffected. The 90's Around 1991, the Soviet Union is crippled after the many limitations and sanctions placed on the nation. These events ultimately lead to the collapse and dissolution of the Soviet Union, and the transition to the Commonwealth of Independent Nations. Many nations around this time were made independent, but the land we currently hold today, was still under Russian Control. 1996-2000 In 1996, Russia is in constant competition with other superpowers in the world. Times for Russia were tough, and they just had too much land in its control. Russia releases the islands above western Russia to the world, and quickly a nation is formed. Rossiyskaya was founded in late 1996 as a small country only taking half of the islands released by Russia. Later on in 1998, Russia recgonizes Rossiyskaya as an independent nation, and a government is formed. Totalitarianism is the basis of this government, and a Grand Commissar is chosen, Cristf Kozyar. =Present Time= Rossiyskaya has done great in the time since independence. There have been rough patches, for everyone actually. War In early 2001, Russia had decided to invade Kazakhstan, and requested military support from many nations in the Commonwealth of Independent Nations. Rossiyskaya was first to respond and lent around 3,000 soldiers to Russia's cause. This had left Rossiyskaya with a defense force of 5,000 and about 40 tanks. Late 2002, troops are returned exhausted, and proud of the job they did. Russia ended up abandoning the fight, due to pressure by the United States to respect the sovereign integrity of Kazakhstan. Peace Rossiyskaya prospered after the war, for a good 3 years. Never a hinder of foreign affairs or defense stance. Infrastracture of the nation soared, and the amount of technology tripled. Yet, to be to no use due to the next event. War Again Late 2008, Rossiyskaya is engaged in a war of unspeakable proportions. Half of the world (alliances) was against Rossiyskaya, and we were destroyed. The RAF fought valiently, but had faced loss, for the first time. This war lasted for a long period of time. Around the middle of the conflict, Rossiyskaya was granted peace mode, but his alliance was not. Peace for everyone was finally achieved weeks after the war started. Rebuilding Rebuilding of Rossiyskaya has recently begun. New land, embassies and much more have been reconstructed. =Organization= The Rossiyskayan Armed Forces is split into 2 battalions. Each battalion contains 6 companies, and within the companies, are 10 platoons. Battalion 1 - Spartan Battalion There are approximately 5,300 soldiers in Spartan Battalion. Spartan Battalion Chain of Command Spartan Battalion is lead by General Category:Rossiyskaya